Goldensun's Tale
by Pebblewish
Summary: Goldensun was an ordinary warrior- loyal to her clan, respected by her clanmates- then her brother gets catnapped. All of a sudden, cats are constantly getting attacked- and killed. Can Goldensun put a stop to the madness?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A small black tom with stars in his fur stood at the edge of a clearing alert for any sign of movement in the bushes. A twig snapped and the bushes quivered on one side of the clearing. The tom whirled as a creamy brown she-cat padded into the clearing followed by a brown tabby tom. "Dawnstar, Snaketail, I hoped to find you here," the black tom said.

Dawnstar dipped her head in greeting. "What is it, Molepelt?" Dawnstar asked. "It must be important if you came all this way looking for us." Molepelt nodded. "It is important. Trouble is coming, Dawnstar. I just know it."

Dawnstar gave him a questioning look. "What makes you say that? You do not know that trouble is coming, you just _think_ that it is." "Yeah!" Snaketail agreed, looking up at the bright sun. "It's been really peaceful around here. There hasn't been _any_ signs of trouble." Molepelt glared at Dawnstar and Snaketail. "You shouldn't say that I'm wrong. I was your medicine cat!" he hissed through gritted teeth. Dawnstar glared back. "And I was your leader!" she retorted. Dawnstar turned away from Molepelt and started padding away to the edge of the clearing. When she was halfway there she looked over her shoulder at Snaketail. "Come on Snaketail! Lets go hunting," she called.

"Okay!" he replied. "Wait! Look at the sky!" Molepelt called just as Snaketail was about to join Dawnstar. He pointed his tail in the direction of the sky where dark grey clouds were covering the sun. The birds fell strangely silent. Harsh winds rattled the tree branches. Lightning flashed through the sky. Thunder rumbled above, and rain started pouring down. "It's a sign!" Molepelt yowled triumphantly. "I was right! Trouble is on its way."


	2. Allegiances

ALLEGIANCES

**ShadowClan**

Leader Shadestar- black she-cat

Deputy Pinenose- calico tom

Medicine cat Yarrowleaf- fluffy yellow and white she-cat

Elders Redpelt- orange-red tom

Flowerpath- tortoiseshell she-cat

Warriors Froghop- yellow tom with brown patches

Toadleap- brown tabby tom

Treeface- brown tom

Tigerlily- grey tabby she-cat

Fuzzyface- fuzzy grey tabby tom

Marshwhisker- brown tom

Rattooth- dark grey tom

Onemouse- solid grey tom

Robinbelly- brown she-cat with a red-orange belly

Queens Bushfur- orange she-cat (kit: Applekit- fluffy red-orange she-cat)

Smallpelt- brown she-cat (kits: Sneakykit- black tom with white patches; and Lizardkit- yellow tom with brown stripes)

Whitecloud- fluffy white she-cat (kits: Darkkit- black tom; Snowkit- fluffy white she-cat; and Goldenkit- golden she-cat with amber eyes)

Apprentices Largepaw- fluffy light grey she-cat

Spiderpaw- black tom

Larkpaw- black she-cat with three brown legs and one black leg

**RiverClan**

Leader Rainstar-blue-gray tom

Deputy Stormcloud-grey tom

Medicine cat Mintpool-orange and brown tabby she-cat

Medicine cat  Silverrock-silver she-cat

Elder Hailstone-tan tabby tom

Warriors Troutleap-brown tom   


Willowpelt-grey and brown she-cat

Minnowsplash-white she-cat with grey specks

Rippleclaw-brown tom

Miststone-grey she-cat

Boulderpath-brown tom with black spots

Waterfall-grey tabby she-cat

Shellclaw-orange tabby tom

Queens Lillypool-orange and yellow she-cat (kits: Swimkit-grey tabby she-cat with white patches; Shimmerkit-white she-cat with yellow patches)

Pebblepool-solid light grey she-cat (kit: Leopardkit-yellow she-cat with black spots)

Apprentices Beaverpaw-brown tom

Mudpaw-brown tabby tom

Otterpaw-brown tabby tom

Wavepaw-grey tabby she-cat

Lakepaw-white tom with grey stripes

**ThunderClan**

Leader Lightningstar-yellow tom

Deputy Sparkwhisker-orange tabby tom

Medicine cat Poppypool-brown she-cat

Elders Featherflight- tan she-cat

Chafinchfeather-gold, brown and white she-cat

Sparrowwing-brown tabby tom

Orangeflame-orange tom

Warriors Redbelly-red tom

Lightfern-yellow she-cat

Dogear-brown tom

Fluffyfur-fluffy white she-cat

Sloethorn-tortoiseshell she-cat

Lionmane-golden tom with brown fur that resembles a mane

Snakestripe-grey tom

Thorntooth-brown tom

Stormclaw-grey and brown tabby tom

Yellowflower-yellow she-cat

Grasspelt-brown tom

Queens Pinknose-white she-cat with a bright pink nose (kits: Sorrelkit-tortoiseshell she-cat; Tawnykit-calico she-cat)

Brightsun-yellow and orange she-cat (kit: Rosekit-reddish she-cat)

Lemonfur-yellow she-cat (kits:Thistlekit-brown tom; Finchkit-gold and white she-cat)

Apprentices Twopaw-tan tom

**WindClan**

Leader Breezestar-brown tabby tom

Deputy Quickwind-calico she-cat

Medicine cat Runningfeather-old grey tabby tom

Elders Fastflight-tan she-cat

One-ear-white tom with one ear

Warriors Kestrelwing-ginger tom

Ashpelt-orange and brown tom

Crowtalon-black tom

Gorseheart-brown tom

Dewwisker-blue-grey she-cat

Sweetspirit-ginger she-cat

Stoneface-dark grey tom

Blueflower-blue-grey she-cat

Honnyfur-gold she-cat

Queens Sedgerose-orange she-cat (kits:Morningkit-tan tabby she-cat; Rabbitkit-solid tan tom)

Apprentices Webpaw-white tom

Heatherpaw-tan she-cat

Antpaw-black tom

Echopaw-light grey she-cat

**Cats outside the clans**

Foxy Roxy-calico she-cat

Storm-solid grey tom

Nettle-ginger she-cat

Lava-red-orange tom

Grass-brown tabby tom

Scar-large black tom with a scar above his eye

Midnight-black she-cat

Claw-grey tabby tom with unusually long claws

Whisper-stealthy silver she-cat

Fang-dark brown tom

Fluffy-cute fluffy white she-cat

Hiss-brown and orange tom

Steve-dark brown tabby tom

* * *

**If you want you can post OCs in the reviews.**

**If you want to post OCs here is the list of cats I need and their parents.**

**RobinbellyXRattooth: 3 toms **

**TigerlilyXTreeface: 1 she-cat**

**DewwhiskerXGorseheart: 2 she-cats and 1 tom**

**FluffyfurXStormclaw: 1 tom**

**SloethornXDogear: 2 she-cats**

**The format for OCs is:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Clan:**

**Parents:**

**Personality:**

**Description:**

**Those are all the OCs I need now but I will accept a rouge or a kittypet. **

**~Pebblewish~ **


	3. Chapter 1

**Petalsplash: sure! I'll use Thornrose and she will come in about ****chapter 17 or 16. RobinXRat will have kits in 12. FluffyXStorm will have kits in 13. DewXGorse will have kits in 13. SloeXDog will have kits in 20.**

**So now onto the very first chapter of Goldensun's Tale!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Goldenkit was dreaming that she was in a meadow with flowers in every direction. Suddenly a butterfly flew right in front of her nose! Right away Goldenkit leaped at the butterfly, but missed it. She spun around and saw the butterfly lower itself onto a flower. Once again Goldenkit got ready to pounce. Then suddenly, a heavy weight dropped onto her back. She blinked open her eyes with surprise. "You slept too long again!" squealed her brother, Darkkit. "Oh, Darkkit," Goldenkit's mother Whitecloud said softly. "How many times do I have to tell you not to wake up your poor sister?" Then they all whirled around as Goldenkit's sister, Snowkit, came crashing into the nursery and yowled, "Who's up for a game of hide and seek!" "Snowkit! Please be quiet! There are still cats sleeping in here!" Whitecloud snapped. Just then they heard a mew behind them. "Is it time to eat already?" They spun around and saw Sneakykit and his brother, Lizardkit, standing behind them. "Yeah, I'm hungry," said Lizardkit. Then, Applekit, the youngest kit screeched, "Last one to the fresh kill pile has to search Redpelt's pelt for ticks!" _"I definitely do not want to search Redpelt's pelt for ticks," _thought Goldenkit as she scampered out of the nursery.

* * *

**Ok, that was short. But I promise you that they get much longer (gradually) as the story goes on.**

**Remember, I still need OCs!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Stuffed Watermelon: I'll use Flykit, Yarrowkit, and Wrenkit. But Would you consider giving one of the kits to Fluffyfur and Stormclaw? Plus, I think I could make Flowerstar leader. What would her warrior name be?**

**Winxclubfan1: Sure I like the name Falconwind :p**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or any of the original characters. Just this story and my cats.**

** Im sorry but I won't be taking any more leader Ocs:(**

**Anyway, On to the second chappie!:) **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Applekit! You were the last one to the fresh kill pile so you have to check Redpelt's pelt for ticks!" Darkkit screeched. "Do I have to?" Applekit whined. "Yes you do!" Goldenkit squealed. "Besides it was all your idea for us to do this race!" "I guess your right," Applekit

sighed and padded towards the elders' den.

"Hey! Look! The dawn patrol is back!" Lizardkit squeaked with delight. Goldenkit scampered over to her father, Marshwhisker. "How did the dawn patrol go?" Goldenkit questioned. "Did those mangy ThunderClan warriors try to steal any of our prey?" "It was fine. Those ThunderClan cats didn't even show their faces," Marshwhisker replied.

Then Snowkit yowled, "Come on Goldenkit! We are going to play hide and seek now!" "Ok", Goldenkit responded as she hurried over to join the other kits. "Can I hide first?" Goldenkit asked.

"No, I get to hide first," Darkkit mewed. "No, me! Me! Me!" Right as Darkkit was about to respond, Sneakykit screeched "Darkkit! Goldenkit! Calm down! You can both be it." Darkkit was about to argue when Applekit dashed out of the Elders den and asked worriedly, "You didn't play any games without me, did you?" "No we did not start playing without you," Lizardkit reassured her.

"Good!" Applekit exclaimed. "Goldenkit, Darkkit, go hide now. We will start counting in 3-2-1 hide!" Snowkit squeaked. Goldenkit dashed towards the fresh-kill pile and quickly ducked behind it. She heard a noise from the front of the pile, so she peeked around it. She saw Darkkit pull some prey from the bottom of the pile and lay them on top of himself. Then Goldenkit looked up and saw the fresh-kill pile leaning towards her looking like it was going to topple over on top of her at any moment. Goldenkit stood frozen with fear, and then the whole pile fell on top of her. Goldenkit started panicking because she could not breathe! Then she heard Sneakykit mew, "We are coming to get you!" "Help!" Goldenkit screeched. "We're coming!" Sneakykit shouted. "Darkkit is in front of the fresh-kill pile and he knocked it over on me!" Goldenkit explained in a panicked tone. "Ok I'll help you" Sneakykit squeaked. As he walked towards Goldenkit she heard Darkkit squeal "Ouch! You're not supposed to stand on the cats you're looking for!" "Oh! Sorry Darkkit I didn't see you there," Sneakykit mewed as he helped Darkkit out. "Obviously," Darkkit mumbled so quietly that only Goldenkit could hear. "Ok, let"s get Goldenkit out of the fresh-kill pile," Snowkit said.

* * *

**So that's chapter 2. If you do the polls on my profile you get virtual cookies!:)**


	5. Chapter 3

**Stuffed Watermelon: I like the name Flowerbreeze and i'll give Flykit to Fluffyfur.**

**Petalsplash: I like Littlestorm:D And virtual cookies to you! (Pebblewish hands Petalsplash a box of triple chocolate chuck cookies with Yellowfang frosting designs.) Enjoy!**

**Winxclubfan1: Sure I'll use Shadefrost! I would like it if I could make Dreadblaze a rogue. (He would be more important than he would be in a clan.)**

**Willowsmoke of ShadowClan: I like the name Leafshade!**

**Goldengaze20: Thanks!:) I like the names Redcloud and Darkfeather. I'll use them!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Kits! Kits! All you kits! Gather around for a story!" Flowerpath's call rang around the clearing. It had been half a moon since the fresh-kill pile incident and now Goldenkit and her siblings were 4 moons old.

Goldenkit and the other kits all came scampering over to the Elders den because Flowerpath told the best stories. "So what story do you want to hear today?" asked Flowerpath. "Should it be the one about how snakes came to Snakerocks, how LeopardClan won the river, or how TigerClan got their stripes?" "How LeopardClan won the river!" all of the kits squealed. "Okay! Listen up! legend says that once…

"That story was great!" Snowkit mewed after Flowerpath had finished. "Yeah! Fleetfoot must be really strong!" Sneakykit added. "Let's play mossball!" Applekit squeaked. "I agree. Maybe we could even get Larkpaw to play with us!" Goldenkit suggested. She looked at Darkkit. "You go get Larkpaw, while Snowkit and I go ask Yarrowleaf for moss," she said. "Come on Goldenkit!" Snowkit called. She was already halfway across the clearing. "Coming!" Goldenkit replied and hurried over to Snowkit. "You know that in a week, Sneakykit and Lizardkit are going to become apprentices, right?" Snowkit asked. "Yes I do. So, that means there is a good reason to play with them now," Goldenkit answered. When they arrived at the Medicine Cat Den Snowkit said, "Hey Yarrowleaf! Can you get us some moss so we can play mossball?" as she spotted the medicine cat sorting out herbs. "Ok, I guess you can have some," answered Yarrowleaf as she brought them a tangle of moss. "Thanks!" Goldenkit shouted as they scampered over to Larkpaw. They gave Larkpaw the moss and she rolled it into a ball then tossed it across the clearing. "_This is fun," _Goldenkit thought happily as she, Snowkit, Darkkit, Sneakykit, Lizardkit, and Applekit chased the mossball around the clearing. "_But it might be the last time we play mossball with Sneakykit and Lizardkit." _

* * *

**All of the parent OCs are taken up so now if you want to submit an OC don't include parents or Clan. :)**


	6. Chapter 4

Winxclubfan1: Thanks for making Dreadblaze a rouge! I'll use all of your cats except for Grasskit I already have an important character named Grass. What are their warrior names? You get sugar cookies with kitten designs! And as a bonus you get an Ashkit plushie!

Silverstream1: Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the clan rock to hear my words!" Shadestar's call rang around the clearing. Goldenkit saw Treeface come out of the warrior's den and settle down by Redpelt. "Why does Shadestar have to call a meeting so early?" Redpelt grumbled. "Sneakykit, Lizardkit, come forward," Shadestar said. They both rushed as fast as they could to Shadestar's side. "Treeface. you are a kind, experienced cat. I trust that you will pass on your skills to Sneakypaw," announced Shadestar. Sneakypaw walked up to Treeface clearly unable to hide his excitement. He touched noses with him and then stood beside him. Tigerlilly you are a strong, brave cat. I trust that you will teach these skills to Lizardpaw," Shadestar said. As Lizardpaw walked up to Tigerlilly, he was able to contain his excitement much better than his brother, but Goldenkit could still see a glimmer of excitement in his eyes as he touched noses with Tigerlilly. "Lizardpaw! Sneakypaw! Lizardpaw! Sneakypaw!" the clan cheered. As the meeting came to an end, Darkkit came padding up to Goldenkit. "That will be us someday," he whispered as he watched Sneakypaw and Lizardpaw talk excitedly to their mentors about what they wanted to do. "I can't wait till that day," Goldenkit responded. "Goldenkit! Snowkit! Darkkit!" Whitecloud called. "It's time for a nap!" "Do we have to?" Darkkit complained. "Yes, you do," Whitecloud said, her gaze swept over her three kits. "All of you."

* * *

Yay! The chapter is over!:)

I still need rouge and kittypet OCs! (Hint hint)

Was that the shortest chapter yet?


	7. Chapter 5

**Thunderstar of ****shadowclan: Thanks!**

**Goldengaze20: :)**

**Silverstream1: Sure! I'll use smoke!**

**Petalsplash: I like Boo, Speckle, and Lola**

**Willowsmoke of ShadowClan: I will use Vixen and Jesse! :p**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Wake up!" Goldenkit groaned as a paw poked her in the side. "What is it, Darkkit?" she grumbled. "I have amazing news! Look outside! It's snowing!" Darkkit mewed excitedly.

Snowkit, who came from outside, dashed in the nursery, snowflakes blending in with her white pelt. "It's true!" she confirmed. "There is snow everywhere!"

"That's awesome! Let's go play in it!" Goldenkit squeaked. "Hurry up!" Darkkit called, as he ran into the soft white blanket. "Coming!" Goldenkit yowled, as she sped out after him into the snow.

_Wow this snow is so cold! _Goldenkit thought._ I knew it would be cold, but not this cold!_

"Help me!" a screech came from behind her. Goldenkit spun around to see an orange-red tail sticking out of the drift. It was Applekit! Bushfur, Applekit's mother, pushed her way out of the nursery and dashed over at the sound of her daughter's cries.

"Oh Applekit," she murmured. "Why do you always have to get yourself in trouble?"

Bushfur bent down and snatched her daughter's scruff in her jaws, and pulled her out of the snow drift. "Now Applekit," Bushfur said sternly. "You are going to go into the nursery right now to dry off, and no more playing in the snow today!" Applekit turned and sulked off to the nursery, her dragging tail leaving a dent in the powder.

"Goldenkit! Snowkit!" Darkkit called from across the clearing. "I thought of a fun game to play!" "What's it called?" Goldenkit wondered. "It's called Warriors, and you play by-"

"Hey look! The dawn patrol's back!" Snowkit interrupted. "And they have a kit with them! Let's go say hello!"

_A kit?_ Snowkit turned and ran towards the kit, with Goldenkit and Darkkit trailing after her. Snowkit stopped in front of the new kit and mewed, "Hello, new friend! Welcome to ShadowClan!" The kit stared at her confusedly.

"Clan?" he asked. "What's a Clan?"

"A Clan is a group of cats who live, hunt, and fight together, and take care of each other," Goldenkit explained.

"Really? Cool!" he squeaked. Then Fuzzyface padded up. "Hey Storm," he meowed. "Shadestar approved of you staying, so it's time to meet your new mother!"

"Okay!" Storm mewed enthusiastically, as he padded beside Fuzzyface to the nursery. Goldenkit followed them. As soon as Goldenkit stepped in the nursery, Bushfur marched up to Fuzzyface.

"Fuzzyface! I am _not_ adopting this kit! I said no once, and don't make me say it twice!" Bushfur growled.

"Bushfur," the gray tabby reasoned. "Storm is a very nice kit, and Applekit will be happy to have an extra playmate. Plus, you wouldn't leave him motherless, would you?"

Bushfur sighed. "Fine. I'll take him."

Goldenkit noticed Fuzzyface's hackles drop in relief.

"But he better be a good kit."

* * *

**The chapters get way longer starting at chapter 8. :)**


	8. Chapter 6

**Petalsplash: Yep, longer chapters! :)**

**Lightningfire: Thanks :p**

**Stuffed Watermelon and Goldengaze20: Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Whitecloud, I'm clean enough!" Goldenkit squeaked. Whitecloud gave Goldenkit's ear one more swift lick before saying "I'm done with washing. Now you go out there like an apprentice and wait for the meeting to start." "Ok!" Goldenkit said excitedly and then went over to where her siblings sat waiting. After what seemed like forever, Shadestar finally leaped onto the rock and announced, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Clanrock to hear my words!"  
Once everyone had gathered Shadestar continued. "Largepaw, step forward. This apprentice has completed her six moons of training and deserves her warrior name." Shade then turned to Largepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect it even at the cost of your life?" "I do," Largepaw said confidently. "Then from this moment on you will be known as Largepelt." "Largepelt! Largepelt!" the clan cheered. "But that's not all, Goldenkit, Darkkit, and Snowkit, step forward." Shadestar commanded. "These kits have reached their sixth moon and are ready to begin training. Goldenkit!" Goldenkit bounced forward unable to contain her excitement. "From this day until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Goldenpaw. Onemouse, you are skilled, young warrior. I hope that you will pass on your skills to Goldenpaw. Darkkit!" Darkkit scampered forward, tripping over his tail as he did. "From now until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Darkpaw. Rattooth! You are a loyal, brave cat. I hope you will teach these skills to Darkpaw. Snowkit!" Snowkit padded forward, much more able to contain her excitement than her siblings. "From now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Snowpaw. Fuzzyface! You are one of the clan's best hunters. I hope you will teach Snowpaw these skills." "Goldenpaw! Darkpaw! Snowpaw!" as the clan cheered out Goldenpaw's and her siblings' names, Goldenpaw raised her head proudly. When the meeting came to an end, Shadestar was about to get off her rock when Goldenpaw could that she heard Storm whisper, "I deserve to be an apprentice too." "Okay Storm, you want a ceremony you get a ceremony." Shadestar announced. Storm! From this moment on you shall be known as Greykit." "Greykit! Greykit!" The clan chanted. "A real warrior name!" Greykit squeaked. Then, Onemouse padded over to Goldenpaw. "Go get some sleep,'' he commanded. "We start training at dawn."

* * *

**Remember, I still need OCs!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Willowsmoke of ShadowClan- Wait and see! :p**

**Deerstep of ThunderClan-I'll use Shadekit but its parents can't be Robinbelly and Rattooth they are already taken up. And yep, my chapters are pretty short so far.**

**EmberskyofShadowClan- Thanks for the suggestion! :)**

**MapleMist-Star- I'll use Eaglekit and Lilackit! But their **parents can't be Fluffyfur and Stormclaw, they are already taken up. I will also use Jade!****

****George-Thanks!****

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Goldenpaw!" Onemouse called from outside of the apprentices' den. Goldenpaw stretched, "Why does training have to be so early?" she grumbled. Onemouse ignored Goldenpaw's question. "So what are we going to do today?" Goldenpaw asked. "I'm going to show you around the territory," Onemouse replied then walked out of camp with Goldenpaw following him. They walked through the pine forest for a while until the trees parted in front of them. Once they reached the edge of the trees Onemouse said, "Welcome to the carrion place." Goldenpaw tasted the air, she was sure that there was some mouse-like prey here. "Are there mice here?" she asked.

"Yes, there are some mice here but mostly just rats. A group of rats can kill a cat, so for the most part we don't hunt here," Onemouse explained. Goldenpaw shuddered as she

imagined Darkpaw lying on the ground with rats crawling all over him. "Okay, let's move on," Onemouse's voice broke into her thoughts. She turned and saw Onemouse padding off into the woods. "Wait for me!" she called as she chased after him. When she caught up to him she was out of breath. "Can we rest for a bit?" she asked. Onemouse was about to answer, when a loud rumbling sound

interrupted him. _What's that noise?_ Goldenpaw thought and went to see what it was. "Stop!" Onemouse called after her but Goldenpaw didn't hear him so she kept running. By the time Goldenpaw reached a flat stone path the rumbling had stopped. Goldenpaw was curious about the path so she slowly padded onto it. She liked the feeling of the warm stone under her paws. Then the rumbling started again. Goldenpaw turned in the direction of the noise and saw a huge monster coming straight at her. All the sudden Goldenpaw heard a yowl and Onemouse came crashing out of the bushes. He leaped at Goldenpaw, landed beside her, grabbed her scruff in his jaws, and dragged her off of the path. She stared at Onemouse in shock. "You almost got yourself killed!" Onemouse scolded. "Sorry," Goldenpaw mumbled, feeling terrible. "You'd better be," Onemouse replied. _I really_ _am sorry_, Goldenpaw thought. _I hope Onemouse believes me._

* * *

**Next chapter will be way longer than all of the other chapters! :p**


	10. Chapter 8

**Petalsplash: I like Onemouse too:) And yes I will use Lilac.**

**Stuffed Watermelon: His name is interesting:p**

**Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I was very busy this summer. But anyway, chapter 8, the longest chapter yet, is here!:)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

By the time Goldenpaw and Onemouse arrived at camp Goldenpaw was starving. She slowly walked over to the fresh kill pile and grabbed a shrew. As she settled down to eat it she saw Snowpaw talking to Sneakypaw and Lizardpaw.

"Hey Snowpaw!" Goldenpaw called. As soon as Snowpaw saw Goldenpaw she ran toward her. "How was training?" Snowpaw asked.

"It was exciting," Goldenpaw said around a mouthful of food. She saw Darkpaw stumble out of the Elders den and pad over to her and Snowpaw.

"How was your training, Darkpaw?" Snowpaw asked after she noticed Darkpaw.

"Boring," Darkpaw replied.

"How can training be boring?" Goldenpaw wondered aloud. She thought about her training, it had been exciting and scary, but she wouldn't call it boring.

"Training is boring when all you do is clean out the elders den!" Darkpaw growled. Goldenpaw decided to change the subject,

"Have you heard who's going to the gathering tonight?" she asked.

"I don't know but I hope we are!" Snowpaw replied.

"Well you three are lucky because you all will be going to the gathering," a new voice said behind them. Goldenpaw, Darkpaw, and Snowpaw spun around and saw Shadestar standing behind them.

"Thank you Shadestar!" Snowpaw meowed happily.

"Don't thank me, thank your mentors. They were the ones who decided that you deserved to go to the gathering," Shadestar replied. _But I ran onto the thunderpath when Onemouse told me not to,_ Goldenpaw thought.

"We should probably get some sleep before the gathering so we have lots of energy," Snowpaw said.

"Okay!" Goldenpaw replied and padded towards the apprentice den. When she settled down in her nest she couldn't help wondering what her first gathering would be like.

* * *

Goldenpaw woke when she heard Shadestar call the cats that were going to the gathering. She stretched and ran out of the den into the clearing. She saw Larkpaw and hurried to join her. Larkpaw turned and spotted Goldenpaw running towards her. As soon as Goldenpaw reached Larkpaw, Larkpaw asked, "Are you excited for your first gathering?"

"Yes!" Goldenpaw replied, she could not imagine how fun her first gathering would be.

"I was very nervous at my first gathering," Spiderpaw said walking up to them. "I thought the other Clans would break the truce at any moment!"

"Come on!" A voice called. "You'll miss the gathering if you keep standing around, chattering like starlings!" Goldenpaw looked in the direction of the voice and saw Robinbelly waiting for them. Then she noticed that the rest of the cats that were going to the gathering were already walking out of camp.

"They're leaving without us!" Goldenpaw exclaimed and dashed after the Clan with Larkpaw behind her.

"Have fun!" Spiderpaw called after them.

"When Spiderpaw and I were kits we got into so much mischief that once we even put fire ants in Toadleap's nest!" Larkpaw said her eyes shining with amusement. "You should have seen his face! We were lucky he never found out who did it." Just then, Goldenpaw heard a rumbling sound. She looked up and saw a smooth black path. _Oh no_, She thought. _Not the thunderpath! _Froghop, Robinbelly, Pinenose, Yarrowleaf, Flowerpath, and Redpelt had already crossed it.

"Larkpaw, Goldenpaw, your turn to cross." Shadestar ordered. Goldenpaw waited until a monster had crossed then looked to Shadestar.

"Go!" She ran as fast as her paws would carry her, Larkpaw right in front of her. Goldenpaw felt a wave of relief once she reached the other side.

"Snowpaw, Darkpaw, your turn," Shadestar said. Snowpaw and Darkpaw stepped forward.

"Go!" Shadestar ordered. They raced forward, and were halfway across, when a monster came into view. Snowpaw tripped on a rock and fell into the path of the monster. Darkpaw kept running, not noticing that his sister had tripped.

"Snowpaw!" Goldenpaw gasped in horror. From the other side of the thunderpath Sneakypaw got up and ran onto the thunderpath, tackling Snowpaw, and rolling her out of the way. The monster came rushing over the spot where Snowpaw was lying just one second earlier.

"Thanks," Snowpaw said breathless, but with admiration in her voice. Once all of the cats had safely made it across, they continued on their way.

"I thought the monster was going to hit Snowpaw," Larkpaw whispered to Goldenpaw.

"Me to," she agreed. They continued walking in silence until they reached a big hollow with lots of cats in it, and a giant rock in the center with 2 cats standing on it. She guessed that the rock was the Great rock and the cats standing on it were two leaders.

"RiverClan isn't here yet," Larkpaw whispered to her. Then Shadestar raised her tail as a signal to go, and ShadowClan poured into the clearing. Goldenpaw followed Larkpaw until she saw Sneakypaw and Snowpaw talking to an apprentice from a different Clan. Goldenpaw rushed over and settled down next to them. Once Snowpaw noticed her she said,

"Oh, hi!" then remembering the apprentice she added, "This is Echopaw of WindClan." Goldenpaw dipped her head in greeting then turned to Snowpaw.

"Where is Darkpaw?" she asked.

"Over there," Snowpaw replied pointing to where Darkpaw and Lizardpaw were talking to a black tom and a white tom with black patches. Echopaw's voice surprised her.

"The black tom is my brother Antpaw, and the white and black tom is my friend Webpaw." Then Sneakypaw exclaimed,

"Look! RiverClan is here!" Goldenpaw turned around and saw RiverClan warriors running down the hill into the clearing.

"Lakepaw, watch out!" a grey tabby she-cat called to a white and grey tom who was heading straight for a tree root. But, the she-cat's warning came too late and the tom tripped on the root and started tumbling down the hill. Goldenpaw, Snowpaw, Sneakypaw, and Echopaw all laughed until they realized that the apprentice was falling right towards them. They all got up and started trying to run away but Goldenpaw didn't get away in time and the apprentice landed right on top of her. He quickly got off and mumbled,

"Sorry," then ran off, clearly embarrassed. Then Goldenpaw noticed the grey tabby she-cat padding towards her.

"I'm Wavepaw and that's my brother Lakepaw," she said motioning to the tom who had fallen on her, now talking to a tan tom. "He's such a stupid fur-ball, he really needs to watch where he puts his paws. Yesterday when he was hunting, he ran right into a tree!" Just then, Goldenpaw heard a yowl from the great rock. She turned around to see all four leaders on it. Lightningstar, the leader of ThunderClan, dipped his head to Shadestar.

"You may speak first," He said. Shadestar stepped forward. "Hunting is well in ShadowClan and we have three new apprentices, Snowpaw, Darkpaw, and Goldenpaw!" Goldenpaw sat up straight and proudly raised her head as the Clans chanted her and her sibling's names. After Shadestar finished speaking, Rainstar, the leader of RiverClan, stepped forward,

"Hunting is also good in RiverClan, the river is practically full of fish. Also, Waterfall had two healthy kits named Cedarkit and Hollykit." When Rainstar was done speaking it was Lightningstar's turn and after him Breezestar's. Finally the gathering was over and Wavepaw asked Goldenpaw,

"So this was your first gathering?"

"Yep!" Goldenpaw replied.

"Hey Wavepaw!" Lakepaw called, "We should probably go now."

"Well, Okay." Wavepaw said. "Bye Goldenpaw!"

"Bye!" Goldenpaw called after her.

"Oh there you are!" Snowpaw meowed padding up to Goldenpaw. "We thought you were following us but then Echopaw looked behind her and said that she couldn't see you! Anyway, it's time to go."

"Okay," Goldenpaw replied then followed Snowpaw to where the ShadowClan cats were. Goldenpaw saw Larkpaw and padded up to her.

"How was your first gathering?" Larkpaw asked Goldenpaw once she had reached her.

"It was amazing!" Goldenpaw replied then added, "Except for when a RiverClan apprentice fell on me."

"Really?" Larkpaw asked amusement in her voice.

"Really," Goldenpaw said. Soon the Thunderpath came into view. They crossed four by four and once everyone had crossed, they continued on their way. Only once they reached the camp did Goldenpaw realize how tired she was. So she padded to her den, settled down in her nest, and let sleep crash over her like a big black wave.

* * *

**To make up for the wait for this chapter I'll try to post chapter 9 as soon as I can. **


	11. Chapter 9

**Starburst: Thanks for the cats! I'll use them, they just won't have the ****designs. Oh, and maybe would you be able to change Starkit's name? You know, because of Starkit's Prophecy? **

**Lightningfire: Thanks! :)**

**Ferncloud: I will use your OC! Thanks! :p**

**12 Blood Prince: I'll use your kitties! :3**

**Snowspider of ColdClan: Thank you! **

**Illuminastro: Thanks! **

**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter! It's just hard to work on this and When the Clans Move to Twolegplace at the same time. Here it is!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Goldenpaw! Wake up!" a voice broke into her dream. Goldenpaw quickly blinked open her eyes, which were heavy with sleep. Robinbelly had just moved into the nursery last night, expecting Rattooth's kits.

"What are you, a dormouse?" Snowpaw teased, "Onemouse and Fuzzyface promised to take us out for hunting practice!" By now Goldenpaw was wide awake.

"Well come on then!" She called over her shoulder, as she raced out of the apprentice den. The day before, Goldenpaw had had hunting practice, but she didn't catch anything so today she was determined to catch her first piece of prey.

"So where are we going to hunt?" she asked Onemouse once they reached him and Fuzzyface.

"I think the Frog Marsh would be a good place to hunt," Fuzzyface suggested.

"But Onemouse and I hunted there yesterday!" Goldenpaw complained.

"Actually," Onemouse replied. "I think it would be good to hunt there again. That way with your knowledge from last time, you might be able to catch something."

"Okay," Goldenpaw replied, seeing the logic in it.

"Come on Goldenpaw!" Snowpaw called over her shoulder as she padded after their mentors, who were already leaving the camp. Soon they arrived at the frog marsh and Goldenpaw started looking around for frogs.

"Look!" Snowpaw exclaimed pointing to a frog with her tail.

"You block off the marsh and chase it to me." Goldenpaw whispered to Snowpaw. Snowpaw nodded and quietly got into her position by the marsh. Soon the frog turned and started hopping back to the marsh, but when it saw Snowpaw it hopped in Goldenpaw's direction. Goldenpaw got ready to spring. As soon as Goldenpaw was sure that the frog was close enough, she leaped out of her hiding spot behind the hollow log, landed by the frog, and killed it with one swipe.

"Great catch!" Snowpaw called, padding over to her.

_My first catch! _She thought happily.

"You two make a great team," Fuzzyface complemented. "But Onemouse and I decided that we should teach you how to catch mice."

After a long time of hunting, Onemouse suggested that they should practice fighting moves. When they arrived in the Training Hollow Onemouse turned to face Goldenpaw and Snowpaw.

"The first move we will teach you is called Play Dead," he announced. Turning to Snowpaw he added, "Attack me." Looking confident, Snowpaw darted forward and leaped at Onemouse. She landed on top of him, and pinned him down very easily.

_Too easily_, Goldenpaw thought. Suddenly, Onemouse heaved himself up and sent Snowpaw flying across the clearing. As soon as she hit the ground, Snowpaw stood back up and shook the dust out of her pelt. Snowpaw glared at Onemouse.

"That was unfair!" she complained. Onemouse gave her a stern look.

"Yes, it was fair. If an enemy used that on you, you wouldn't be telling them that it was unfair would you?"

"Plus," Fuzzyface said interrupting, "We're going to teach you how to do it. That way you'll be ready for it."

"Okay," Snowpaw grumbled and padded over to stand by Goldenpaw. Fuzzyface turned to face Goldenpaw and Snowpaw.

He explained how to use Play Dead, then added, "Now I want you to fight each other and practice Play Dead as well as other moves the apprentices taught you when you were kits."

"Also," Onemouse added, "Whoever wins gets first pick out of the Fresh Kill Pile."

"Anyway," Fuzzyface said. "You may start now." So Goldenpaw got ready for Snowpaw's first attack. She didn't have to wait very long. Snowpaw quickly darted forward and aimed a blow at Goldenpaw's nose, but Goldenpaw dove to the side just in time to avoid the blow. She got prepared to swipe at Snowpaw, but before she could, Snowpaw dashed around Goldenpaw and tackled her from behind. Snowpaw had Goldenpaw pinned and looked menacingly down at her.

"Do you surrender?" she asked in a whisper.

"Never!" Goldenpaw exclaimed, shoving Snowpaw off of her. Snowpaw got up before Goldenpaw could pin her. Snowpaw darted forward and rammed into Goldenpaw's side knocking her down for the second time, then put her front paws on Goldenpaw's belly. Goldenpaw tried to use Play Dead again but it didn't work.

"Do you surrender now?" Snowpaw asked.

"Yes," Goldenpaw sighed.

"Yay! I win! I win!" Snowpaw exclaimed taking her paws off of Goldenpaw and started hopping around. Then she added,

" Doesn't that mean I have first pick from the fresh kill pile?" Onemouse and Fuzzyface exchanged glances.

"Yes it does," Fuzzyface replied. It was silent on the way back, but once they arrived Snowpaw asked Fuzzyface,

"I can get some fresh kill now right?"

"Yep," he answered. Snowpaw dashed toward the pile and chose a frog. Goldenpaw was about to follow her when she felt something heavy land on her tail. She turned her head and saw Greykit and Applekit standing behind her.

"Kill the adder!" Greykit yowled as he pounced on Goldenpaw's tail again and pinned it to the ground. Goldenpaw let her tail lay flat.

"You killed it!" Applekit congratulated him, and then said to Goldenpaw, "When I'm a warrior I'll catch prey as easily as Greykit killed your tail, I'll catch enough prey to feed the whole Clan!" Then Greykit looked excitedly up at Goldenpaw.

"Do you think I will be deputy one day?" he asked. "Maybe even leader?"

"Possibly," she replied.

"Applekit! Greykit!" a voice called from behind Goldenpaw. She turned to see Bushfur standing at the entrance to the nursery.

"Bye Goldenpaw!" Applekit squeaked and bounded after Greykit to the nursery.

"Hey Goldenpaw!" another voice called. Goldenpaw turned around and saw Flowerpath padding towards her; the frog she and Snowpaw had caught was dangling from Flowerpath's jaws. "Snowpaw told me that you two caught this frog. It smells delicious and I'm sure it will be the best frog I have ever tasted." Goldenpaw beamed with pride. But before she could answer, Onemouse came padding up to her.

"You better get some rest. We've had a busy day and you need to keep your strength up for tomorrow," he said.

"Okay," she replied, said good-bye to Flowerpath, and headed to her den.

* * *

**If you haven't checked out When the Clans Move to Twolegplace please read it! Anyway, hope you enjoyed! :D**


	12. Chapter 10

**First time ever that I have posted the story within five days of the previous chapter! :)**

**No replies though. :(**

**Anyways, enjoys! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Goldenpaw stretched and climbed out of her nest. She looked around the apprentice's den, and saw that Larkpaw and Lizardpaw were still asleep. She yawned and padded out of the den and saw Onemouse sharing a piece of freshkill with Smallpelt. Goldenpaw ran over to him.

"What are we doing today in training?" she asked. Onemouse looked up from the prey he was sharing with his mate.

"You are going to help Spiderpaw clean out the elders den," Onemouse replied flicking his tail in the direction of Spiderpaw, who was dragging old moss to the entrance of camp. He looked up as Goldenpaw padded towards him.

"Can you get the new moss?" he asked. "I'll finish taking out the old moss." Goldenpaw nodded and raced out of camp. She walked among the trees, and soon saw one that was covered in soft green moss. She quickly scraped up moss from the roots, and headed back to camp with the moss under her chin. When she entered the elder's den, she found Spiderpaw waiting for her.

"About time," Redpelt grumbled when he saw her. "I wasn't going sleep on bare ground." Goldenpaw and Spiderpaw sorted the one pile into two piles, and then spread each pile out into a comfy nest. Redpelt settled down in his nest, and soon fell asleep. Goldenpaw turned and walked quietly out of the elder's den, carful not to wake the sleeping elder. Onemouse saw her exit to den and said,

"Now that your done cleaning out the elders den, would you mind catching the elders some freshkill? I'm sure they will appreciate it."

"Where should I hunt?" Goldenpaw wondered.

"I think the Burnt Sycamore would be an nice place to hunt," Onemouse suggested. "But before you go, show me your hunters crouch." Goldenpaw crouched down, her tail waving in the air like a snake.

"No not like that!" Onemouse exclaimed, "You have to keep your tail straight!" Goldenpaw tried again, her tail still, and on the ground.

"Better," Onemouse nodded in approval.

"Now hurry up, and make sure that your back by dusk." Goldenpaw turned, padded out of camp, and raced away. When she reached the sycamore, Goldenpaw started searching for prey. She soon spotted a plump mouse scurrying among the roots. Goldenpaw knew that she was down-wind, so the mouse didn't know she was there. She crouched down in the Hunters Crouch, and started creeping toward the mouse. When she was sure that she was close enough, she sprang into the air, landed next to it, and killed it in one swipe. After she buried the mouse, she saw a shrew, and started sneaking towards it but accidentally stepped on a twig. It made a cracking sound; which scared the shrew and made it start scurrying away. Goldenpaw chased after it, but it had already disappeared into the undergrowth. She took her time looking for more prey, and heard something chattering on top of the Burnt Sycamore, Goldenpaw looked up and saw a squirrel sitting on the burnt log. She started toward the squirrel, but right away the squirrel looked up and saw Goldenpaw. The squirrel ran away, and Goldenpaw raced after it, but it soon climbed a tree.

"Fox dung!" Goldenpaw growled, then thought of something. _How did the squirrel know I was there? _She thought about that question while she searched for more prey. Then it hit her. _I was upwind!_

* * *

**Goldenpaw can be stupid sometimes. Not one of the most exciting chapters, but I figured I'd post it anyway! :3 **

**And if you read this chapter, please review!**

* * *

**Quiz Time!**

**This is my first time doing one of these quizzes, but I know a lot of other authors are doing them so, I figured I'd try! :) **

Who is Dustpelt's mother's apprentice's father's mate's apprentices's mother?

**Good luck :D**


	13. Chapter 11

**Petalsplash: Thanks! :D Did you know that Sneakypaw and Lizardpaw are Onemouse's kits?**

**BrizaMarii: Thank you! :3**

**Stuffed Watermelon: I like his name to. She becomes a Warrior in Chapter 21. Not too far away. :P**

**Sunburstkitty: Thanks! I'll use Trident, he fits perfectly with the Main Plot! :}**

**leefpool: Thanks!:) **

**Now time for plushies! **

**Redfire and Petalsplash get Goldenpaw plushies for correctly answering the trivia question! (Hands them they brand new plushies)**

**sunburstkitty gets a Shadestar plushie for submitting an OC that fits perfectly with the Main Plot, and for trying the trivia! (Throws the plushie in the air for sunburstkitty to catch)**

**Now, finally, here is chapter 11! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

By the time Goldenpaw arrived at camp she had only caught the mouse and a lizard. She padded toward the elders den, and found Flowerpath telling a story to Applekit and Greykit.

"And then I clawed the fox, it was so surprised, it never thought a cat would turn and fight it. Then the fox…" Flowerpath stopped her story when she saw Goldenpaw.

"Is that for us?" she asked. Goldenpaw nodded, and set it on the ground in front of Flowerpath. As she left, she heard Flowerpath say, "Okay, where was I?"

"You were at the part just after you clawed the fox!" Goldenpaw heard Applekit squeak.

"Oh yes," Flowerpath continued. "Then the fox leapt at me. I dodged and aimed a blow straight at its muzzle…" After that Goldenpaw was to far away to hear any more.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather for a clan meeting!" Goldenpaw looked up to see Shadestar standing on the Clan Rock. She walked over to Larkpaw.

"What's going on?" she whispered.

"Spiderpaw and I are becoming warriors!" Larkpaw exclaimed.

"Larkpaw, Spiderpaw step forward," Shadestar began.

"I, Shadestar of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Larkpaw, Spiderpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Larkpaw and Spiderpaw said at the same time.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names, Larkpaw, Spiderpaw from this moment you will be known as Larktail and Spidereye, StarClan honors your loyalty and kindness, and we welcome you as two full warriors of ShadowClan."

"Larktail! Spidereye! Larktail! Spidereye!" Goldenpaw cheered along with the clan. After the clan meting was over, Goldenpaw padded over to the congratulate Spidereye and Larktail.

"Congratulations!" Goldenpaw exclaimed. "I'll feel lonely without you two in the den!" Larktail smiled, and Goldenpaw stepped back to let others congratulate the new warriors. She saw Applekit scurrying up to her carrying a moss-ball.

"Can you toss the moss-ball for Greykit and I to chase?" she asked.

"Sure," Goldenpaw replied, and Applekit passed her the moss-ball. Goldenpaw rolled the moss-ball across the clearing and watched as the kits chased it. Once Applekit almost grabbed the moss-ball, but Greykit tackled her, stole it, and ran back to Goldenpaw. This time Goldenpaw threw it. Applekit leaped into the air, grabbed the moss-ball, and returned it to Goldenpaw. Before she could throw it again, Goldenpaw heard Onemouse call her name.

"Goldenpaw! We're on the dawn patrol tomorrow, and you need to get some rest!" Goldenpaw turned and padded away to the apprentices den. She settled down in her nest and soon drifted off to sleep…

Goldenpaw quickly opened her eyes and crept out of the apprentice's den, almost tripping over Lizardpaw. When she stepped out of her den she found the camp deserted, except for Marshwhisker, Onemouse, and Froghop. When Froghop spotted Goldenpaw padding over to them, he said, "good, you're finally awake."

"Lets get going," Onemouse meowed, as he walked out of camp followed by the others. After awhile Onemouse stopped, and Goldenpaw noticed he was staring at something. As she walked closer she saw rabbit blood and rabbit bones. She tasted the air it smelled freshly of cat, but she didn't recognize the scent. Goldenpaw, Onemouse, and the rest of the patrol looked around for the cat. They soon spotted a fluffy, grey, orange, and brown calico she-cat licking her self clean in a sunny patch of grass next to a holly bush. The she-cat looked up from her washing, and saw the clan cats.

"Hello, I'm Foxy Roxy, who are you?" The rouge said calmly, not noticing the clan cats bristling pelts and hostile eyes.

"Get out of ShadowClan's territory now!" Froghop hissed.

"But…," Foxyroxy began.

"I said now!" Froghop interrupted, sliding out his claws.

"But I want to see Storm!"

* * *

**Hope you liked!**

**Trivia time!**

**Heavystep's, Mentor's, mother's, daugter's, brother's, father's, apprentice.**

**Have fun!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Sorry about the accidental upload of the Wrong Chapter!**

**I have Re-Uploaded this chapter but unfortunately it won't have reply to reviews or trivia anymore. :( I might add them back later.**

**Sorry about that and enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Froghop stared at Foxy Roxy in surprise. "How do know Greykit?" he growled. Foxy Roxy looked at Froghop.

"Greykit? Who's Greykit?" she asked. Froghop looked annoyed.

"Storm," he replied.

"Well, I'm Storm's mother." She said. "I used to live with house folk, but they moved and I found it hard to hunt and take care of four kits at the same time. But, then my friend Steve told me about four groups of cats, called Clans, that hunt and care for elders and kits, so I dropped Storm off in a forest that smelled strongly of cats, I hoped it belonged to one of the four Clans. And now I've come to see him. This is one of the Clans, right?" she added with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Yes," Froghop responded. "This is ShadowClan." Just then Goldenpaw heard a rustling noise, and a brown tabby she-kit hopped out of a bush, followed by a brown tabby tom.

"Oh!" Foxy Roxy exclaimed when she saw the kits. "These are my other kits. The brown tabby she-cat is Nettle, the brown tabby tom is Grass, and the orange tom is…" she paused and looked at the bush. "Lava get out of that bush right now!" The orange tom slowly padded out of the bush, looking embarrassed. Just by looking at the three kits, Goldenpaw could tell that Grass was the runt of the litter. Lava looked like he would make the best fighter, while Nettle looked like she would make the best hunter.

"Fine," Froghop grumbled. "But don't be expecting to stay long." Nettle bounced with excitement, then padded over to Lava.

"I can't wait to see Storm again!" she exclaimed.

"He's Greykit now, remember?" Lava reminded her.

"We should get going," Marshwhisker announced. "The Clan will be worrying where we are." As they walked through the forest, Grass padded up to Goldenpaw.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Goldenpaw, an apprentice of ShadowClan," she replied. Grass looked confused.

"What's an apprentice?" he meowed.

"An apprentice is a cat training to be a warrior," she explained.

"Warrior?" Grass mewed.

"A member of the Clan that has passed apprenticeship, that hunts and fights for the Clan." Goldenpaw said.

"I also want to know what ShadowClan is," he added. Goldenpaw was tired of explaining, so she answered, "Ask your brother."

"Okay!" Grass squeaked, then he bounced over to Lava. "Goldenpaw said you would know what ShadowClan is," he mewed. Lava stared at him, puzzled.

"I don't know what ShadowClan is, and who's Goldenpaw?" Lava replied looking at his smaller bother, confused.

Grass pointed at Goldenpaw with his tail and said, "That's Goldenpaw, and she lied to me!" Then he ran over to Goldenpaw, an angry expression on his face.

'You lied!" he squeaked.

"I didn't mean Lava!" she protested. "I meant Greykit!"

"Oh," he mewed. "So you meant my brother Storm? The one who used to pick on me?"

"Do you have any other brothers named Storm?" Goldenpaw asked.

"No," he replied.

"Well then, it's him," she said. Now Goldenpaw could see the camp entrance, half covered by a pine tree. As soon as they entered, Shadestar padded up to them.

"I was waiting for you." She told them. "I have a ceremony to do." She then stared in surprise when she saw the rouges.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Foxy Roxy, but you can call me Roxy. And these are my three kits Lava, Grass, and Nettle." Roxy explained. Shadestar then turned to Froghop.

"Why did you bring these rouges to our camp?" She inquired.

"Well…um…" Froghop stuttered.

"She wanted to see Greykit," Marshwhisker said. Shadestar looked at Roxy.

"How do you know Greykit?" she asked.

"I'm his mother!" Roxy stated.

"I heard about the Clans and it sounded like Clan cats have good lives so I dropped Storm of in a forest that smelled strongly of cats, and I hoped that it belonged to one of the Clans."

"Wow, you're a not a very good mother." Shadestar murmured.

"Excuse me!" Rocky exclaimed, "I'm a great mother!"

Shadestar rolled her eyes and said, "Well, its about time I did Greykit and Applekit's apprentice ceremony." She turned and leaped on the clan rock. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath the Clan rock for a Clan meeting!" Soon everyone was gathered, so Shadestar began. "Today we are gathered to give two kits their apprentice names. Applekit, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Applepaw." Shadestar paused for a moment, glancing around the clearing. "Largepelt, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Applepaw. Largepelt, you have shown yourself to be a brave and intelligent warrior. Do all you can to pass on all you know down to Applepaw. Greykit until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Greypaw. Pinenose you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Greypaw. Pinenose you have shown yourself to be a strong and loyal deputy, an I know you will pass on all you know to Greypaw."

"Greypaw! Applepaw!" the clan cheered. After the ceremony Goldenpaw heard Shadestar talking to Rocky.

"Okay, you can stay for awhile but you have to be gone at Dusk," Shadestar was saying.

"Okay!" Rocky exclaimed, and Goldenpaw watched as Grass, Nettle, and Lava raced over to Greypaw who was talking to Applepaw.

"Greypaw!" Grass squeaked. Greypaw looked at Grass.

"Hello runt." He taunted. Grass looked offended as Greypaw looked away from him and at His two littermates.

"I've missed you two so much!" he exclaimed. Grass looked over his shoulder at Goldenpaw then back at Greypaw.

"Hey Greypaw," he began. "What's ShadowClan?"

"ShadowClan is what this group of cats is called, now get away from me!"

"Okay!" Grass squealed and padded away from his brother and littermates, head down and drooping.

"Now that he's gone," Greypaw meowed pointing at Grass with his tail. "Do you want me to show you around camp?"

"Yes please!" Lava exclaimed.

"Then follow me," Greypaw replied, as he walked toward the warrior's den, Nettle and Lava close behind him.

"Um, Goldenpaw," Grass' mew took Goldenpaw by surprise, "I was wondering if you could show me around camp."

"Of course I can," Goldenpaw replied.

"Great!" Grass squeaked.

"Come on Grass!" Goldenpaw called over her shoulder as she padded over to the apprentice den. "This is the apprentice den," she announced. "Can I see inside it?" Grass asked.

"Fine," Goldenpaw replied. Grass squeaked with delight and sped into the apprentice den, and Goldenpaw followed slowly.

"Clan cats use moss as their nests to?" he mewed looking down at all the nests.

Goldenpaw nodded and Grass mewed, "Which one's your nest?" Goldenpaw pointed her tail toward the corner of the den where her nest sat next to Darkpaw and Snowpaw's nests. Grass scampered over to her nest, but tripped over Lizardpaw's tail on the way there. Lizardpaw's head shot straight up and he glared at Grass.

"Who are you?" he growled.

"This is Grass, Greypaw's brother," Goldenpaw explained.

"Well then," Lizardpaw said. "Tell Grass to get out of the den because I'm trying to sleep!" After that, Goldenpaw and Grass ran out of the Apprentice Den, and over to the Elder's Den.

"This is the Elder's Den," she told him.

"Can I go inside?" he asked.

"No," Goldenpaw replied.

"Can I just peek?" He pleaded.

"Fine," she answered.

Grass stuck his head into the Elder's Den and exclaimed, "There are old cats in here!"

From inside of the den, Goldenpaw heard Redpelt hiss, "Who are ya' callin' old, young'un?" Grass scurried away from the den and then turned to face Goldenpaw.

"I have about twenty more questions that you haven't answered," Grass mewed. "For instance, what does a frog taste like?"

_Here we go again_, Goldenpaw thought.

* * *

Sorry about not having trivia, but hope you enjoyed.


	15. Chapter 13

**Petalsplash: Yeah, Grass is one of my favorite characters.**

**sunburstkitty: No, I don't want him to be hurt. **

**Leefpool: Good guesses, but none are correct. Here is the next chapter! :3**

**Whisker Sage: Thanks! :D**

**cookies**

Petalsplash, sunburstkitty, winxclubfan1, Stuffed Watermelon, and Whisker Sage all receive a double chocolate chunk cookie with Grass, Nettle, and Lava frosted on it, for correctly answering the trivia. (Hands out cookies.)

**Hope you enjoy the chapter and your cookies! :P**

**B.T.W. This chapter is pretty short, and the next one is even shorter, so it will be posted pretty soon.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"I'm bored," Grass complained poking Foxy Roxy with a paw.

"Can I wake them up yet?" It had been one moon since they went to visit Greypaw, and Grass wanted to play with his siblings, who were sleeping. "Please!" he begged his mother. Suddenly, Nettle stretched and blinked open her eyes.

"You're awake!" Grass squeaked. Then Lava sat up.

"Did Grass wake you up too?" he asked Nettle.

But before she could reply Grass said, "Yes I did, because it's time to play!"

* * *

"Okay," Lava mewed. "This is how the game works, I'm going to kick the moss-ball at the Blooming Tree and you have to catch it before it hits the tree. Do you like my idea?" Nettle and Grass nodded.

"Good," Lava squeaked. Because now I'm going to kick it, get ready to catch!" Then he kicked the moss-ball. It flew over Nettle and Lava and landed on a branch of the Blooming Tree, and neither Grass nor his littermates could reach it.

"Thanks Lava," Grass meowed sarcastically, "Now what will we play?"

"We could play warriors," Nettle suggested. "I could be Nettlestar, leader of ShadowClan, Lava could be Lavabelly, deputy of ShadowClan, and Grass could be Grasstail, a warrior of ShadowClan."

She then jumped onto a rock and announced, "All cats old enough to hunt, gather to hear my words!" She paused, pretending to wait for cats to gather beneath to rock.

"We have spotted a fox in our territory and I need a few cats to chase it off. How about me, Lavabelly, and Grasstail fight off the fox." Nettle signaled with her tail for Grass and Lava to follow her. They followed her into their den, an abandoned fox's den, where Foxy Roxy was sleeping. They jumped on her and batted her with their tiny paws. "Get off of me," Roxy said standing up. "I'm going hunting. Find something else to do." Then she left the den.

"Lets play warriors battle!" Lava exclaimed.

"Great idea!" Grass squeaked.

"Let's fight now!" Lava exclaimed. "1,2,3 fight!" Nettle leaped at Lava and knocked him off of his paws. She then looked towards Grass but he attacked her before she had a chance to attack him. Nettle fell over and kicked Grass off of her and into a holly bush. Suddenly, Grass heard leaves rustle and a twig snap.

"Foxy Roxy?" he mewled hopefully. Then a russet colored creature stepped out of the undergrowth.

Grass hopped out of the bush and screeched, "Fox!"

* * *

**Trivia Time!**

Tom's daughter's foster father's sister's mother's youngest son's mate

**Guess the P.O.V.**

**Another new P.O.V. for this chapter. Can you guess it?**


	16. Chapter 14

**Whisker Sage: Yep. :p**

**Petalsplash: Good P.O.V guess, but no. It's Lava! :D**

**Plushies!**

**Petalsplash has earned a Greypaw plushie for completing the trivia!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Lava watched as Nettle and Grass fled toward the den. "Don't worry," he mewed bravely. "I'll fight the fox!" The fox padded closer and growled, revealing razor sharp teeth.

"On second thought, maybe I won't," Lava mewled, and scampered after his siblings. They were all hiding at the back of the den when the fox poked his face in.

"There's nowhere to run!" Grass shrieked. "The emergency exit collapsed a moon ago!" The fox slowly began to enter the den. It lunged at Lava and was about to bite him when it started being dragged backwards.

"Get away from my kits!" Foxy Roxy screeched.

"Are you all right?" Nettle asked Lava.

"I'm fine," he replied.

"Shhh," Grass whispered, "Mama's fighting the fox!" Foxy Roxy was fast, but as Lava watched her dodge the fox's snapping jaws, it was obvious that she was getting tired.

"Come on mama, you can do it!" Nettle squeaked.

"Yeah!" Lava agreed.

"Teach in not to mess with us!" Foxy Roxy leaped at the fox, but it slammed her to the ground and pinned her down.

"It's gonna kill her!" Grass wailed. Just then Lava heard a rustling in the bushes. _Not another fox! _Lava thought hopelessly. And then the words rang around the clearing.

"ShadowClan, attack!"

* * *

**Definitely the shortest chapter yet, but the next one is much longer.**

**Trivia!**

Who is Lava's, sister's, mother's, oldest son's, foster sister's, mother's, mate?


	17. Chapter 15

**Whisker Sage: Yep! :P**

**sunburstkitty: I agree. :)**

**Plushies!**

**Nobody answered the trivia for the previous chapter, so no plushies were rewarded. The trivia question for last chapter is the same for this one. :(**

**Anyway, enjoy the chappie! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Goldenpaw leaped out of the bushes with Sneakypaw, Onemouse, and Treeface beside her.

"ShadowClan came to save us!" Grass exclaimed. Onemouse and Treeface leaped on the fox, forcing it off of Roxy.

"Goldenpaw!" Onemouse yowled, "Bring Roxy and the kits to camp!" Goldenpaw nodded, helped Roxy to her paws, and signaled for the kits to follow her. They soon reached camp, and as soon as they entered, Greypaw came rushing up to them.

"What happened?" He asked.

"A fox attacked mother and almost killed her!" Grass mewed, distressed.

"I'm not asking you!" Greypaw exclaimed, "Why would I ask a runt like you?"

"We need to bring Roxy to Yarrowleaf now." Goldenpaw said, "See you later." Then the golden she-cat turned and padded away to the medicine cat's den with Roxy leaning on her shoulder, and Grass, Nettle, and Lava trailing behind her. When they entered the medicine cat's den, Yarrowleaf raced over to them.

"How did this happen?" She questioned.

"Fox attack." Goldenpaw answered and padded out of the den.

* * *

"The cats I will take with me to the gathering are, Pinenose, Toadleap, Redpelt, Flowerpath, Onemouse, Tigerlilly, Marshwhisker, Rattooth, Whitecloud, Spidereye, Goldenpaw, Darkpaw, Applepaw, Sneakypaw, and Greypaw." Shadestar announced and leaped off the Clan Rock. Together the cats that were chosen to go to the gathering raced out of camp. They ran through the forest, crossed the thunder path, and reached fourtrees. Goldenpaw tasted the air; she smelled WindClan, ThunderClan, and RiverClan.

_We're last,_ She thought. Shadestar gave the signal for the cats to go and Goldenpaw sprinted into the hollow and sat down next to Lakepaw and a pretty Silver she-cat.

"Hello, Where's Wavepaw?" Goldenpaw asked. Lakepaw turned to look at her.

"Oh, hi! Wavepaw's not here today, but this is Shimmerpaw."

"Oh, well I guess I'll just," Goldenpaw began but was cut off when she heard a yowl from the great rock. Goldenpaw looked up and saw Rainstar pad up to the front of the rock.

"Hunting has been going well, so RiverClan has full bellies. We also have two new apprentices, Splashpaw and Shimmerpaw.

"Splashpaw! Shimmerpaw!" the cats cheered. Rainstar waited for the cheering to die down before continuing.

"RiverClan has found a rouge and she is training to become a warrior, her name is Flowerpaw." Rainstar stepped back and let Breezestar take his place.

"The moors are rich with prey this season, and we have four new apprentices, Wolfpaw, Lemonpaw, Snowpaw, and Twigpaw, and two new warriors, Webwhisker and Heatherlight." She announced.

After the cats cheered, Shadestar padded up and began to speak, "Like RiverClan we have two new apprentices, Applepaw and Greypaw, and they are both intelligent, quick learners. ShadowClan is very lucky this greenleaf, and our pine forest is overflowing with enough prey to feed everyone in ShadowClan for a moon." Finally Lightningstar walked up to the front of the rock.

"ThunderClan has been having great hunting and Fluffyfur has had a strong, healthy kit named Flykit." The yellow tom announced and hopped off the rock followed by the other leaders. Slowly all the cats separated back into their groups, and Goldenpaw padded over to where ShadowClan was gathered. Soon Shadestar turned and led the way out of fourtrees and toward their camp. Once they reached the thunderpath, Shadestar turned to face her clan mates.

"Tigerlily, Redpelt, Flowerpath, and Marshwhisker will cross the thunderpath first." The black she-cat announced, "Toadleap, Whitecloud, Applepaw, and Greypaw will cross second, and Spidereye, Goldenpaw, Darkpaw, Sneakypaw, and I will cross last."

Turning to face the first group, Shadestar waited till it was safe to yowl, "Now!" Goldenpaw watched as Marshwhisker, Onemouse, and Tigerlily helped the elders across the thunderpath safely. Shadestar then waited for three monsters to pass before telling the second group to cross. Finally it was Goldenpaw's turn to cross. When Shadestar gave the signal for their group to cross, Goldenpaw bounded across the Thunderpath with Spidereye beside her. When they reached the other side, they waited for Shadestar, Darkpaw, and Sneakypaw to finish crossing. Once they crossed the cats continued on their way.

When they reached the camp, Snowpaw ran up to Rattooth and exclaimed, "While you were at the gathering, Robinbelly had her kits!"

"Really?" Rattooth asked.

"Yep!" Snowpaw replied. "Come on! They're adorable!" Then she sprinted over to the nursery with Rattooth behind her.

Goldenpaw slowly padded over to the nursery, and asked from outside, "May I come in?"

"Yes," Yarrowleaf's voice sounded from inside. Goldenpaw quietly padded into the nursery and saw Robinbelly lying in her nest with four kits sleeping next to her.

"The russet colored she-cat with a white tail tip is Foxkit, The black tom is Yarrowkit, the Silver and white tom is Wrenkit, and the black tom with golden ears is Falconkit," Robinbelly told Goldenpaw.

Goldenpaw knew that she should say something so she said, "Those are wonderful names for beautiful kits."

"Thank you," Robinbelly purred.

"I have to go now," Goldenpaw said. "I have battle practice tomorrow and I don't want to be tired." Then she turned and left the nursery and headed towards the apprentices den. As she settled down in her nest, she realized just how tired she was. So she closed her eyes and fell asleep in no time at all.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Trivia Time!**

who is Lava's, sister's, mother's, oldest son's, foster sister's, mother's, mate?

**Good Luck!**


	18. Chapter 16

**Whisker Sage: Thanks! :D**

**sunburstkitty: Thank you :)**

**Stuffed Watermelon: I like the names too. Oh and by the way, Grass and Greypaw are both toms. :P**

**Plushie Award Ceremony! **

**sunburstkitty you have correctly answered the trivia, and therefore have earned a Grass plushie!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Sneakystep! Lizardtail!" Goldenpaw cheered alongside her clan. Goldenpaw saw Sneakystep beam with pride as cats came to congratulate him and Lizardtail. Goldenpaw felt a tiny paw prod her back, and She turned around to see Wrenkit standing behind her.

"Hello Wrenkit." She said.

"Shh," Wrenkit whispered, "I'm playing hide and seek with Foxkit and Yarrowkit and I'm going to hide behind you, so just sit still and pretend I'm not here."

"Why aren't you playing with Falconkit?" Goldenpaw wondered.

"They're coming!" Wrenkit whispered, ducking behind Goldenpaw. Goldenpaw watched as Foxkit and Yarrowkit looked behind the Clan Rock. Then Foxkit tasted the air.

"I can smell Wrenkit!" Goldenpaw heard her exclaim. She turned and scampered over to Goldenpaw.

"Have you seen..." She began but was interrupted by Yarrowkit who yowled,

"I see you Wrenkit!"

"Wow," Foxkit said, "I'm such a great tracker, I found Wrenkit! I'm way better than all of you, smarter, stronger, quicker, and sneakier!"

"Sneakier! Your bright orange!" Wrenkit squealed, "You stand out like a bright red berry in a bright red bush! I mean a…" he was interrupted by Foxkit who exclaimed,

"Ha! You just said I blend in!"

"I mean a bright red berry in a dark green bush!" Wrenkit wailed, and stomped over to Falconkit who was pinning down a leaf.

"What do you want to play?" Wrenkit asked.

"Nothing." Falconkit replied quietly, releasing the leaf and watching it fly away, carried by the wind.

"Do you want to play mossball?" Yarrowkit asked scampering up to stand next to Wrenkit.

"Sure." Falconkit mumbled.

"I'll get the moss!" Wrenkit exclaimed, and sped away.

"I'm not playing with him!" Foxkit growled.

"Fine with me!" Falconkit said, and chased after a different leaf.

"Foxkit!" Yarrowkit complained, "I finally got him to play with us!"

"Falconkit's not fun to play with anyway!" Foxkit retorted.

"Hey Goldenpaw!" Onemouse's voice took her by surprise, "we're going on a border patrol!"

"Who's going with us?" Goldenpaw asked.

"Applepaw, Largepelt, and Smallpelt," Onemouse replied, " come on, they're probably waiting." Goldenpaw nodded and followed Onemouse over to the entrance of the camp, where the cats that were going on the patrol were standing. Together the cats padded out of camp, and in the direction of the thunder path. As they neared the thunderpath Goldenpaw heard a shriek of pain. The patrol of cats spun around and raced toward the noise where they found Greypaw wrestling with two unfamiliar cats, a brown tabby tom and a black she-cat. Goldenpaw and the patrol leaped into battle, and Goldenpaw nocked the black she-cat off of Greypaw, and bit down hard on her ear. The she-cat yowled, and dug her claws into Goldenpaw's flank. Out of the corner of her eye, Goldenpaw saw Onemouse leap at the black cat. He landed on the she- cat's back, nocking her to the ground. The black she-cat struggled out of Onemouse's grip, and pelted away into the forest followed by the brown tom, whom Goldenpaw noticed had a deep wound on his forehead.

"Smallpelt go make sure they left our territory," Onemouse ordered, "The rest off you will follow me back to camp and report this to Shadestar." Smallpelt nodded and disappeared into the pines. While they were walking through the forest Goldenpaw looked over at Greypaw who was covered in blood.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah." Greypaw replied.

"Good." Goldenpaw mewed, and then they padded in silence the rest of the way back to camp.

* * *

**The next chapter will be posted as soon as this chapter gets four reviews. Hope you enjoyed.**

**No Trivia this chapter but there will be trivia next chapter if we get 3 reviews. **


	19. Chapter 17

**Petalsplash: Maybe, Maybe not. :o**

**Stuffed Watermelon: Chapter 21. Not too far away. :D**

**Ferncloud: Thanks. :) And as for who the rogues were, it's a mystery.**

**sunburstkitty: Why thank you. :)**

**Illuminastro: yep. Thanks! :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"Goldenpaw! Wake up! Have you forgotten we're training with the other apprentices?" A voice exclaimed. Goldenpaw snapped open her eyes to see Darkpaw standing beside her.

"I'm coming." Goldenpaw said, stretching. After Darkpaw had left the den Goldenpaw slowly got to her paws and padded out of the den to join the other apprentices and Fuzzyface, Pinenose, and Onemouse. Soon the group left camp and headed to the training hollow. When they reached the training hollow Pinenose turned to face the apprentices.

"Today we will show you a new fighting move and divide you up into pairs so you can practice against an opponent." Turning to Onemouse, Pinenose asked, "Would you like to help me demonstrate how to do the Duck and Twist?" Onemouse nodded and the two toms began circling each other. Suddenly Onemouse leapt at Pinenose, but he ducked, twisted around, rolled over onto his back, and then leapt back onto his paws to face Onemouse and in a flash. Pinenose had knocked Onemouse to the ground, defeated.

"Now I would like it if each of you could practice the move by themselves." Pinenose said to the apprentices after Onemouse got back to his paws. Goldenpaw tried ducking, twisting rolling on her back, then getting back to her paws, but she did terrible.

"You need some help?" Fuzzyface asked when he saw Goldenpaw was struggling. Goldenpaw nodded.

"How about you try it slowly and see if you can get it then?" Fuzzyface suggested. Goldenpaw nodded and tried it again. It was easier to do it slowly.

"Now this time try to do it faster and this time after you roll on your back quickly get back to your paws before your enemy has time to do the Belly Rake." Goldenpaw nodded, and Fuzzyface went to help Greypaw who was also having trouble succeeding on doing the move correctly. Goldenpaw was determined to get the move right this time. She quickly did the move and was successful.

After all the apprentices finished learning how to do the move, Onemouse said, "I don't think it would hurt to hunt a bit."

"Great idea!" Fuzzyface exclaimed, "Snowpaw you will hunt near the thunderpath, Goldenpaw you will hunt at the burnt sycamore, Darkpaw you will hunt at the frog marsh, Applepaw you will hunt near four trees, and Greypaw you will hunt near twolegplace." All the apprentices turned and bounded away.

* * *

Goldenpaw saw the squirrel she had been tracking down. She dropped into a crouch and snuck closer to the squirrel, which was munching on a nut.

She was about to pounce when a loud voice coming from nearby scared it away saying, "Go Goldenpaw! Go Goldenpaw!" Goldenpaw turned angrily to try and find who had called her name, but saw nobody.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"Say nobody," a second voice whispered.

"Nobody," the first voice replied. Suddenly Goldenpaw realized who it was.

"Come out of there you three," she said sternly.

"She sounds angry," Grass' voice mewed.

"Run!" Lava's voice exclaimed and then Nettle, Grass, and Lava were sprinting as fast as they could until they were out of sight.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! :3**

**Trivia Time!**

**pinestar's, son's, 2nd mate's, daughter's, half-sister's, brother's, mate's, sister's, father's, mate**

**have fun!**


	20. Chapter 18

**Sunburstkitty: Thanks! :)**

**Petalsplash: yup.**

**BrizaMarii: Thank you! :D**

**Plushie Ceremony**

Petalsplash, Sunburstkitty, and winxclubfan1 have all completed the trivia correctly and there fore have all earned a Greypaw plushie!

Congrats!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

When Goldenpaw and the others got back to camp she had caught a vole. She set the piece of prey down on the freshkill pile and picked up a mouse for soon as she settled down to eat it, Larktail came rushing over to her and exclaimed,

"Did you hear the news?"

"What news?" Goldenpaw wondered.

"Tigerlily moved to the nursery!" Larktail announced, "The kits should come any day now!" Larktail dashed away to go tell Snowpaw who was talking to Applepaw when an excited voice behind her said,

"Hey Goldenpaw!" Goldenpaw turned to see Darkpaw standing behind her.

"What is it?"

"Rattooth told me we're going to the moonstone tomorrow!"

"Really?" Goldenpaw asked, "Me, you, and Snowpaw?"

"Yep!" Darkpaw replied excitedly, "Applepaw and Greypaw are coming as well!" Out of the corner of her eye, Goldenpaw saw Onemouse padding up to them.

"I hope you are excited," He said, "but you need to get some sleep. We leave for the Moonstone at dawn."

* * *

Goldenpaw blinked open her eyes and stretched. She looked around the apprentice den to find she was the last apprentice to wake up. Goldenpaw got to her paws, and raced over to the Medicine cat's den for traveling herbs. When she entered the den Yarrowleaf gave her a pile of herbs. Goldenpaw gulped down the herbs, and then padded out of the den to find Fuzzyface, Pinenose, and Rattooth. When she found them, all the other apprentices were crowding around Pinenose and the others, excited to go. When Pinenose spotted Goldenpaw he said,

"Oh. There you are. Lets go." The group of cats turned and headed out of camp. They soon reached the border, and crossed it, heading in the direction of the Moonstone. They walked until they came upon a large thunderpath. Pinenose waited till there was a gap between monsters to yowl,

"Go!" Goldenpaw and the others sprinted across the thunderpath, and soon they reached the other side. After walking for what seemed like a moon, the stopped at the base of highstones.

"Is this where mouthermouth is?" Applepaw asked.

"It sure is," Fuzzyface replied. Goldenpaw looked up at the sky to see that the sun was setting, casting long shadows across the moor. "Lets go," Rattooth announced. Goldenpaw followed Fuzzyface into mouthermouth, the rest of the apprentices behind her. At some point Goldenpaw heard Applepaw let out a cry of pain, and Fuzzyface turned around at the sound of his daughter's cry.

"Are you all right Applepaw?" He called off into the darkness.

"Yeah," Goldenpaw heard Applepaw reply, "I just stepped on a sharp rock." Fuzzyface turned back around, and continued leading them down into the tunnel. Soon they entered the cavern of the moonstone, and Goldenpaw looked around, trying to see the glittering rock in the darkness. _Where is the moonstone?_ She wondered. Suddenly a bright light blinded Goldenpaw, making her squint against the light. She saw the moonstone before her, glittering like all the stars of silverpelt.

"Touch your noses to it." Fuzzyface said. Goldenpaw took a cautions step toward the moonstone and gently tapped it with her nose then she lied down and fell asleep.

* * *

Goldenpaw blinked open her eyes, she was sitting on the great rock in the middle of fourtrees.

_How did I get here? _She wondered, _I fell asleep by the moonstone._

"Welcome Goldenpaw." A voice whispered into her ear. Goldenpaw franticly spun around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Who are you?" She called.

"Listen closely Goldenpaw," The voice whispered, "I have a prophecy to give you." Goldenpaw swung her head from side to side, hoping to see the starry warrior.

"Why me?" She exclaimed.

"Listen closely Goldenpaw," The voice repeated, "Darkness is coming and light is fading, but don't worry, a seed is growing." The voice faded away and Goldenpaw awoke.

_what does it mean?_

* * *

**What do you think it means? if this chapter can get three reviews from different people I will post the next chapter.**

**sorry, no trivia this time, but for this chapter only I will be allowing kittypet and rouge OCs again, but only accepting the ones that will fit into the story.**


	21. Chapter 19

**Sunburstkitty- Maybe. Maybe Not.**

**Shadestorm of EclipseClan- I'll use Fallensong, they just will be in WindClan.**

**Petalsplash- I'll use your OCs! :)**

**Ironstar of RockClan- I'll use Firestorm. :P**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Goldenpaw stood in a clearing, enjoying the sun, and listening to the birds chirping in the trees. Suddenly, the clearing became dark and Goldenpaw looked up to see a dark grey cloud covering the sun. All of a sudden a fight broke out. Goldenpaw looked around and saw cats she didn't recognize from any clan fighting the ShadowClan cats. A brown tabby tom leapt on top of her and lifted its paw, ready to strike.

"Goldenpaw! It's time for the dawn patrol!" Goldenpaw woke to the sound of Onemouse calling her name, and she saw her mentor peeking his head into the den. She jumped to her paws and followed Onemouse out of the den to see Smallpelt, Bushfur, and Larktail waiting for her. Goldenpaw and Onemouse quickly padded over them and the patrol headed out of camp. They neared the Thunderpath and Goldenpaw tasted the air, there was a scent that was different then ShadowClan scent, and it was very fresh.

"Is that ThunderCl-" She began to say but was cut off as something jumped out of the bushes and landed on top of her. She looked up to see a small tan tom on top of her, who she recognized as Twopaw, an older ThunderClan apprentice. Goldenpaw slashed her claws across Twopaw's muzzle, and quickly wriggled out from under her opponent. Twopaw jumped at her, but Goldenpaw ducked and twisted around, her claws scorching his flank. Goldenpaw dashed toward the older apprentice and as he turned to confront her, she jumped onto his back. Quickly, Twopaw rolled over onto his back, squashing Goldenpaw against the ground. Goldenpaw did the only thing she could; she bit down hard on the tan tom's shoulder. Twopaw yowled in pain and leapt to his paws, allowing Goldenpaw to get back to hers. Goldenpaw darted away from the older apprentice to help Larktail, fight off a tortoiseshell she-cat, when she noticed Onemouse pinned by an orange tabby tom, which she recognized as the ThunderClan deputy, Firefur. Onemouse glared up at Firefur.

"What brings you here?" He spat.

Firefur glared back, "Everyone knows ThunderClan is the largest clan with the smallest territory, so we decided to attack ShadowClan to get some territory that should be ours." Suddenly a second patrol of ThunderClan cats broke through the undergrowth led by Lightningstar.

Onemouse looked toward Goldenpaw and exclaimed, "Go fetch help!" Goldenpaw spun around and raced toward camp. She was sprinting through the pine forest when a brown ThunderClan apprentice Goldenpaw recognized as Thistlepaw, jumped out of the bushes at her. Thistlepaw came crashing into Goldenpaw, sending her straight into a tree. The last thing Goldenpaw saw before her world turned black was the bark rushing up to meet her.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chappie!**

**Trivia Time!**

who is Blackstar's, Brother's, Apprentice's, Mother's, Mother's, Apprentice

**Good luck!**


	22. Chapter 20

**Ironstar of Rockclan-** **It's finally here! :D**

**Havenspirit of MoonClan- Thanks! :)**

** Ok i have OCS- I will use Lucky!**

**Acornleap of MoonClan- Thank you! **

**Petalsplash- Does it really? :P**

**Trivia**** Winners!**

**Nightbird1648, Petalsplash, and RitaOraHalloween have all won a Goldenpaw and the tree Plushie! Congrats!**

**Sorry about the really long wait! Chapters will be coming out more often now! ****Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Grass was watching Lava fight Nettle, when suddenly he heard a yowl followed by a screech. Foxy Roxy, who was sitting next to Grass, pricked her ears. Grass noticed Lava and Nettle had stopped play fighting and instead were looking around nervously, as if they were expecting a cat to come out behind a tree and attack them at any moment.

Roxy glanced at the kits, "Stay there!" She ordered, then looked back over her shoulder as she sprinted away, "And don't get into trouble!"

A few moments after Roxy left Nettle mewed, "I don't like being left alone. Lets follow her." Lava nodded in agreement, but Grass just shrugged.

"I guess we could." Grass mewed hesitantly, "but Roxy wouldn't be very happy about that."

The three littermates slowly began to follow Roxy's fresh scent trail. Soon, they spotted their mother's calico pelt in the undergrowth ahead of them.

Grass, heard the crackle of a leaf behind him, and realized with dismay that Roxy must have heard it too, because she spun around to face them.

"I told you to stay at the-" She began angrily, but was drown out be the sound of thundering paw steps nearing. The pounding of paws stopped suddenly, and the three kits and their mother remained silent for a few moments, not daring to move. Finally, Grass peered through the undergrowth.

A few tail lengths away lay a she-cat. Her only movements were the rising and falling of her chest. _Goldenpaw. _Grass realized. Above Goldenpaw stood a young brown tabby tom, staring at her with disgust. Roxy obviously recognized her as well, because she let out a small gasp.

The tom must have heard her though, because he growled, "Who's there?" Roxy glared sternly at her three kits and quietly ordered.

"Stay." She then stepped out to confront the tom.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Why do you care?" The tom questioned. "

I believe you hurt our _friend." _Roxy replied coldly.

"Your-" The brown tom began but was cut off as Roxy slashed her claws across his muzzle. The tom jumped back, surprised.

"You'll pay for that, you mange pelt!" he growled. He jumped at Roxy and jumped back before she could harm him. Roxy sprinted at him and tried to claw him again, but he dodged and bit down on her ear. Roxy ran at him again, but tripped and fell.

"You're nothing but a fat, clumsy kittypet!" The tom sneered.

Just then a voice yelled out, "Don't insult my mama!" and the tom was knocked down by Lava hitting his side.

Grass was worried that Lava couldn't take on the tom alone, so he screeched "Come on Nettle! Let's get him!" and they leaped out at the tom, surprising him yet again. While he was down, Roxy got up again and tackled him. "

What did you call me?" she meowed calmly as she pinned him down.

"Nothing," he replied nervously. "Let me go though, and I'll leave you alone." Roxy got up and the tom sprinted away. Grass sprinted after him.

"Grass! Come back!" Roxy called. But he didn't listen; he kept on running after the tom. He was surprised with what he saw. There were a lot of cats fighting! The tom must have chased Goldenpaw away from the battle! He started running back to where Roxy was, so he wouldn't be seen.

"Grass! There you are!" Roxy exclaimed. "Come. We have to get Goldenpaw to her camp."

* * *

"What happened?" Shadestar asked when she saw Goldenpaw.

"She was attacked by a brown tom." Foxy Roxy explained.

"Why?" Shadestar questioned.

"She was being chased away from the battle," Grass mewed.

"Battle!" Shadestar exclaimed. "Where? With who?"

"By the Thunderpath." Grass replied. "ShadowClan is fighting other cats."

"Pinenose!" Shadestar called. "Take Lizardtail, Sneakystep, Snowpaw, and Fuzzyface to the Thunderpath, quickly!" Shadestar started to walk back to her den, but turned and said over her shoulder, "And Roxy, come to my den. I would like to speak to you."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, again sorry for the wait, I will hopefully be posting way more often.**

**Trivia Time!**

Who is Redtail's, daughter's, daughter's, sister's, father's, sister's, half-sister's, brother's, father?

**Good luck!**


End file.
